Cosplay Party
by Flowerstar
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium holds a party at their house but this one's special! Join them in their first Cosplay Party ever! Party like there's no tommorrow! Chapter 3 up!
1. Getting ready for the Party

Author's Note: Hi:) I'm Flowerstar and I've decided that I'm going to do my first Powerpuff Girls fan fic. I'm a massive PPG fan too and I love the Powerpuff Girls ever since I first saw them on Cartoon Network. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first story:D

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls, Townsville and the characters. They belong to Craig McCracken.

* * *

**Cosplay Party**

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the Party

_The city of Townsville! The city of where parties normally take place! But today's party is very special. Why, it actually takes place at the Powerpuff Girls's house!_

The house looks like a big white box with a door step leading to their front red door. The box on the left has a polished, glossy window and at the right, there's another box that has a garage door. The professor's car was inside the garage. A lawn was outside and trees and bushes were surrounding the house. There is also a grey pavement that leads to other people's homes. Inside the Professor was sitting on the black, smooth sofa reading the newspaper while the girls were getting dressed for tonight's big party.

"I'm going to be the prettiest princess in the party." Bubbles said, happily as she combed her luxurious hair when she sat on the bed. Her blonde hair was let down. She wore a pink dress with a dark pink frill at the bottom; the sleeves of the dress were inward and a dark pink collar sticking up. She wore red high-heeled shoes that actually her size. She wore round turquoise earrings and she had pink lipstick and she wore a crown that was made from cardboard and was painted with gold. There was a red gem on the front and blue gems on the sides on the crown. She wore white gloves that nearly covered her arms and there was an oval turquoise brooch with gold lining around it.

(A/N: Obviously, you know who Bubbles is dressed up as.)

"_I'm going to be the prettiest princess in the party._ Oh give me a break!" Buttercup scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked the other way. She wore a brunette wig that is short. She wore a shorter, darker crown with dark aqua flower shaped gem at the front with two small red gems to the side. The crown is again made from cardboard and was painted dark gold. She also wore dark aqua flower shaped earrings, even though she doesn't have any ears. There is a dark aqua flower shaped brooch on the dress and she wore short white gloves with frills. Her dress was yellow with two orange frills at the bottom. The sleeves of the dress have white frills sticking out and the white collar was flat with a frill. "Besides I look like a dork wearing this stupid dress."

"No you don't you look great! Anyways, you're a tomboy right?" Blossom asked. She wore a little red bow on her head; it is very different from the one she normally wears. She wore a pink wig which is short; locks of the wig were sticking out behind her. She also wore a red shirt with oval yellow buttons, white huge wings, a white collar and white sleeves. She had brown oval shoes on and white knickers under her shirt. She had rosy cheeks on her face.

(A/N: I bet you know who Blossom is! She's dressed up as a character from _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_)

"Yep."

"Princess Daisy is a tomboy too, you know."

"Since when do you know stuff about video games? You don't play them, I do!"

"Um… Blossom, Buttercup? What is the Professor dressed up as?" Bubbles inquired, still holding her brush.

What she got from her sisters was a shrug.

"When does the party start?"

"Tonight, duh!" Buttercup answered with a frown.

"Oh."

"Girls, I think we should go down stairs to see whose the professor is being." Blossom told her sisters.

So, Blossom and Buttercup zoomed out of their room but before they did, an annoyed Buttercup dragged Bubbles by her dress because she continued to brush her hair while she was sitting on the comfy bed. They slowly floated down the stairs but when they got to the bottom, the professor was gone!

"Man! Where the heck the professor went to?" Buttercup said, getting irritated.

Blossom noticed this and turned to her. "Now, now, Buttercup, we mustn't be angry that the professor was gone. He's probably gone to his own room to get dress."

"But what if the professor got kidnapped?"

"He can't be kidnapped on a party day!"

"Yeah, he should be around here somewhere." Bubbles agreed.

"You must be right Bubbles! Let's look for him!" Blossom exclaimed.

"But why are you wearing wings? You can fly remember?"

"Well, the wings are part of my Cosplay costume."

"Oh."

Just then, they heard footsteps. It was getting louder and louder.

"Oh no! Somebody's going to kidnap us!" Bubbles shouted while shaking and biting on her gloves.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bubbles! It could be the professor coming downstairs." Buttercup yelled, glaring at her terrified sibling.

"Really?"

"Duh! Who do you think?"

"Oh, I thought the professor was captured."

Buttercup slapped her face, sighing.

Blossom tapped her sister on the back as she pointed. "Gee, you are right! It is the professor!"

"Yo! Professor! Why are you wearing like this? You look like a nerd!" Buttercup asked between chuckles as she covered her mouth.

"No I don't dear! I'm dressed up as my favourite character." Professor Utonium said as he holds onto the banister at the right of the staircase. It was long, black and smooth. He was wearing a white lab coat with pockets, two round buttons and a collar around his neck. His lab coat goes down to his knees with brown shoes. He had no hair because he went to the barber shop to have his hair cut for the day but he had a white, one strand of thick hair sticking up. He wore black glasses with light blue swirls on them. He finally went to the bottom.

"Who's that?" Bubbles asked.

"Professor Elvin Gadd from the Mario games. He's a fantastic inventor like me!"

"Humph! I should have known!" Buttercup grunted, crossing her arms.

"Buttercup, we should appreciate what the professor is wearing." Blossom replied.

"But he looks like a science nerd!"

"He may look like one but at least we're all ready for the party."

"You have a point there, Blossom." Bubbles assented.

"See? At least, somebody acquiesces with me!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I wonder who could that be?" The Professor pondered. He walked to the red front door. He holds the grey door knob and turns it. The door slowly opened and the professor saw some familiar characters in front of him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what do you think of the first chappie? I know it's short and I'll try to make the other chapters longer. So review away and no flames please, if I see a single flame I'll delete it. Anyways, are there any game fans here? If you want to know who Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are dressed up as, I'll tell you in the next chappie. By the way, I'm a really massive fan of both Mario and Kirby. 


	2. It's Party Time!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews:D I really appreciate them. My GCSE exams are nearly over! I could cry with tears of joy! Anyways, I'm close to completing _Super Princess Peach_. That was a fabulous game even though it was addictive too. So here's the next chappie! Oh and I almost forgot, Bubbles is Princess Peach, Buttercup is Princess Daisy, Blossom is Ribbon from _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_ and Professor Utonium is Professor E. Gadd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to The Powerpuff Girls. I also don't own the song **Angels with Dirty Faces**. It belongs to the **Sugababes**.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Party Time!

The recognizable people were no other than the Mayor, Ms. Keane, Ms. Sara Bellum, Talking Dog, Mitch Mitchelson, Bullet, Robin Snyder and Elmer Sglue were crowding around the professor.

Robin Snyder was wearing a red and dark pink golf hat on her head, her hair was dyed a ginger colour. She was wearing a red and white shirt and the sleeves were short and red. The collar was around her neck and it is red as well. She wore a golf white glove on her right hand and a red and white square patterned skirt with brown and white sneakers. The laces were bright yellow and her socks were white.

The Mayor of Townsville wore a tan and brown large spots mushroom head on his head. The mushroom head was made from fabric and so are the spots but they were sown on to it. At the bottom of his eyes, he wore black spectacles. He wore a purple cardigan with a dark yellow lining, a red bow, a smart violet shirt with small, round yellow buttons on it, a white underwear, brown, smooth shoes and the sole of the shoes were tan. He was holding a wooden stick with a little brown mushroom head on it with tan spots sown onto it.

The Talking Dog had a black, spherical face which is made from coloured paper was covering his entire normal face. There was a pair of large white eyes with tiny black pupils on them which was on the face. The mouth was wide open which is also made from pink coloured card which was covering the inside of it. White, sharp teeth made from cardboard which was painted with white acrylic paint was showing. Loads of little balls that were stuck with tape behind the globular face were trailing behind it.

Bullet, who was the fourth member of The Powerpuff Girls team and saved them from Mojo Jojo's trap, decided to come to the party too. He wore a blue jacket with a massive grey zip, white enormous gloves and yellow and dark blue trainers. The laces were white and the sides of the trainers were white with a red line.

Mitch Mitchelson was wearing a mask that is an exact copy of Bowser Jr.'s face. He was also wearing a yellow skin with a tan stomach costume with white claws, black spiked wristbands, a fake bandana covering his mouth with a chalk drawing of a round nose and moustache that is similar to Mario's. It is navy and he has a dark green shell with white spikes.

Elmer Sglue was wearing a mask that is the same as Koops face. He wore a baby blue jacket, dark blue shorts and white boots. At the bottom, it is orange. He also wore a yellow skin costume with a green shell that is the same as a normal koopa troopa. On the mask, there is a plaster on the nose.

Ms. Bellum has short, ginger hair. She wore a lime t-shirt, light navy shorts, brown snickers and a white golf glove.

Ms. Keane has dyed her hair brown and it is curly. The hairstyle is the same as Daisy's. She wore an orange golf hat, orange shirt with white sleeves and a collar, yellow, short trousers, orange snickers, white socks and a white glove.

"I'm so glad that all of you could make it!" The Professor smiled.

"Where are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup?" Robin asked.

Professor Utonium turned around and looked everywhere for his girls. He looked from left to right. He then noticed Bubbles sitting on the sofa.

"Well here's one of them."

"Who is she dressed up as?"

"Princess Peach. Bubbles is such a pretty princess, isn't she?"

Robin stared with a smile at Bubbles who waved back.

"Yep, she sure is! Hey, I think she suit better with a parasol."

"Really? I'd better go get it."

So the professor quickly ran off to his lab while Robin walked over to her friend.

"Hi Bubbles!" Robin greeted.

"Hi!" Bubbles welcomed.

"Where are your sisters?"

"I don't know. They probably are upstairs in the bedroom."

Suddenly, a yellow blur sped by to where Bubbles and Robin were. It stopped beside Bubbles. The blur cleared up to reveal Bullet.

"Hey, Bullet! Long time no see!" Bubbles grinned as she gradually picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

"You know him!" Robin exclaimed with surprise, pointing at the super-powered squirrel.

"Of course! He's a fourth member of my exclusive organisation, the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Gee, since when does he wear clothes and shoes?"

"I think he's dressed up as his preference character."

"I see."

**Angels with Dirty Faces by Sugababes**

_I'm confused, I don't know_

_Which way do I really go_

This guy is fly

_  
But another one pass me by_

_  
Stuck in the middle of this spot_

_  
That is too damn hot_

_  
Shall I choose the one_

_  
With the heavy car or not_

_  
'Coz nothing ain't serious_

_  
See i'm only seventeen_

_  
And I wanna be mysterious_

_  
Naughty, sexy on the creep_

_  
Never sleep_

_  
Won't reveal the sneaky side of me _

All day and night I creep out

_  
I think about who i'm gonna go and link up_

_  
Don't think that i'm innocent, baby_

_  
'Coz this is driving me crazy_

_  
Tell me what do you see_

_  
I'm not an innocent girl_

Buttercup's and Blossom's loud shouting can be heard from upstairs.

"Why did you turn this on anyway?"

"Because the party is totally boring without the music, miss bossy boots!"

"Oh really? We're supposed to turn it on when the party is started!"

"IT IS ALREADY STARTED, MISS GOODY GOODY!"

"THEN TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!"

"MAKE ME!"

Chorus

_You don't know where we go_

_  
You don't know_

_  
That we're angels with dirty faces in the morning_

_  
You don't know we've been on the town low_

_  
You don't know that we're missing to the morning _

I'd say that i'm the kind of girl

_  
You'd say is shy_

_  
But I don't think that's the answer_

_  
You'd hear if you asked my guy_

_  
I'm just a girl who likes to let it go_

_  
Party with my ladies 'til dawn_

_  
Still don't just let it go _

Move your heads to the beat

_  
And shake it down like you never did before_

_  
Move a little closer come with me_

_  
I'll show you the place to be_

_  
That's what he said to me_

"I think I should check on my sisters." Bubbles said. She gazed at Robin. "Robin, keep an eye on Bullet."

"Sure!" Robin beamed.

So, Bubbles zoomed up the staircase towards the girls's bedroom. She speedily flew to her sisters who were sitting on the carpet near their CD player. It was pink and has loads of pink and dark pink hearts all over it. The surface was smooth. There were round speakers on the sides of the CD player and at the top, there's a lid to put the CD in. There are small buttons below the lid such as the stop, play, pause, eject, on, off, record, forward skip, backward skip, rewind and fast forward. The buttons were pink also. A CD case was lying on the floor. It had a picture of the Sugababes sitting on wooden benches on the front. Trees and the lake were behind them. And at the back were the list of the songs. A white text was at the corner of the picture. It says "sugababes. angels with dirty faces" The weather was sunny and the sun's rays were shining on the band and whole area.

Chorus x2

_We're the type of girls don't think_

_  
Just say everything we want_

_  
We know we'll get our own way_

_  
Sexy, classy_

_  
Don't think you'll put it past me_

_  
Angels in the day_

_  
But at night could be nasty_

_  
Keisha: Wanna have the fellas locked on ice_

_  
Mutya: Wanna play around with them like dice_

_  
Heidi: He didn't know I was a freak until he met me after dark_

_  
He thought this girl was a chic_

Chorus x2

_You don't know where I go_

"Girls, can't you turn this down? My ears are ringing!" Bubbles yelled, over the music.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EARS!" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Um… who's going to announce that the party is going to begin?"

"I am." Blossom replied. "And Buttercup, turn the volume down. We're going to get into trouble."

"All right already, I'll turn it down. Sheesh! You're much worse than the professor."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Uh… nothing!"

"Hey, girls, how about all of us announce?" Bubbles suggested.

"All right then." Blossom simply replied. She turns to her sisters. "Come on girls, let's roll!"

Bubbles and Buttercup both nodded as they followed Blossom out of the room. They were floating little by little down the stairway and flew to the sofa. They stood on it.

"Everyone," Blossom bellowed as loud as she can.

"Yes?" All the party guests answered as they spun around and stopped what they're doing.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup hollered as they jumped in the air.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the longest chappie I've done for this story. So review please and if guessed who the characters were dressed up as correctly, there will be a surprise for you! But in the meantime, I'm gonna revise for my last GCSE exam to get ready for next Monday. 


	3. Chatting Away and Bubbles's Parasol

Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait for so long but I was very addicted to _New Super Mario Bros._ I collected a lot of star coins to try to complete the game. Anyways, it was hard work and pretty frustrating. Still, I don't know how to get to worlds 4 and 7. :( Some star coins were cleverly hidden and some are difficult to get. If any of you got the game, you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chatting Away and Bubbles's Parasol

"What should we do, Blossom?" Bubbles asked, sitting on the sofa while her legs were crossed.

"Yeah, like what she said." Buttercup agreed, staring at Blossom.

"Um… how about we—"

Blossom got cut off when she saw the professor running towards them. He panted heavily while he was holding a weird parasol. The top is tan coloured with a light blue frill and a brown thick stick with a handle. It has two large, oval, black eyes with white pupils, two pink small cheeks and a smile. Inside the parasol is yellow. He gave the parasol to Bubbles.

"There… you… are!" Professor Utonium panted. He was bending down with his arms on his lap. "I've just made this in the lab. It took me about 3 or 2 hours."

"Gee, thanks professor." Bubbles smiled as she stood up and puts her arms around her dad's body. The professor did the same. They then let go of each other. She gazed at her parasol and then looked back at her father with a puzzled look. "Um… how did you make this?"

"Well, I stretched the tan fabric over a wire frame," The professor explained, pointing to the top. "secondly, I drew the eyes and the smile on a black fabric and cut them with a scissor. I sewed them on using a sowing machine. I drew the two cheeks on a pink fabric or material and sowed one below the left eye and the other one at the bottom of the right eye. I found some blue silk and I used the sowing appliance to sow it under the top. I stuck the stick and handle inside the umbrella."

"What about the top?"

"I already did it."

"No, I mean that little blue thing. It needs to be on top of the parasol. Don't tell me you forgot to put that on?"

Utonium looks at the top and noticed that he didn't put something on the top. He took the parasol from Bubbles and he quickly sprinted away.

"What's the parasol called?" Blossom inquired.

"Perry." Bubbles answered. "He is a magical umbrella who helps Peach to rescue Mario, Luigi and Toad. He's very helpful and can absorb enemies to fill up her vibe gauge and he has loads of attacks."

"Gee, you really know your Peach stuff."

"Yep."

"The professor has nearly finished making him."

"Don't you mean it?"

"Why?"

"Because the parasol can't talk. It's not real, remember? It only exists in the game."

"The parasol is a he, Blossom."

"You and your _Super Princess Peach_ stuff." Buttercup sighed.

(A/N: Have any of you played the game yet? It's totally awesome and it's one of my favourite DS games! I even completed the game:D)

* * *

Mayor and Ms. Bellum were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you would be wearing a different costume." Ms. Bellum said.

"I'm not. I decided to wear this costume because I think it suits my personality." The Mayor of Townsville replied.

"I see."

"But Toadsworth and I are similar. We are both old, we say in the same accent, we wear the smart clothes and… um… er… what else, Ms. Bellum?"

"That you are empty-headed and Toadsworth is not."

"Really?"

"Yes and you are the mayor of our city and Toadsworth is Princess Peach's steward."

"And?"

"That you two are very important people."

"But Toadsworth isn't. He only um… what does he do?"

"I think he takes care of the princess and he's overprotective of her. He even tells her what to do and what she mustn't do."

"Oh. Since when do you know about the _Mario_ series?"

(A/N: I looooooovvvvvvvve playing Mario games, do you?)

"I just found more information about him on the internet."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?"

"I normally say it, Ms. Bellum."

The Mayor's beautiful secretary sighed for the second time. "How dumb can you get?"

* * *

Ms. Keane was standing at the centre of the room with her hands on her hip. Her expression was very cross. She was looking around and turning as well while Mitch Mitchelson was chasing Elmer Sglue round the black-haired teacher. Elmer's tears were flowing out of his eyes and he was extremely miserable.

"Mitch Mitchelson, stop this nonsense at once!" The teacher scolded.

"Make me! You're not the boss of me!" Mitch shouted back as he continued to run, pulling a silly face that is different from a clown's. He also blew a raspberry at her while his eyes were closed.

"Okay that does it! Corner now!" Ms. Keane yelled, scorching flames were literally in her eyes and her face was completely red. Steam was factually coming out of her ears. She pointed to a corner of the room that is near a beautiful rose in a pink, tall pink vase. The surface is smooth and it glistens as the sun's rays shines on it.

"Aww… Ms. Keane! Not here, not now!"

"Why not?"

"This is not school! This is the girls's house! You can't punish me here!"

"I can since you're so rude to me."

"But everyone will look at me!"

"I know they will. Just do as you're told or I'll bring you to the corner myself!"

"But—"

"No buts! Now go to the corner!"

"But—"

"Fine then I'll drag you to the—"

"No! I'll just go."

Mitch Mitchelson walked slowly as he was bending down, looking on the carpet and his arms were flopped down. Elmer Sglue carried on sprinting around the teacher as he cried his eyes out until Ms. Keane grabbed onto him by his shirt while he was running in place. She was tapping on the ground, waiting for Elmer to discontinue running.

"Um… Elmer, you can stop running now." Ms. Keane said.

"Okay." Elmer replied. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, I just sent him to a corner."

"Why?"

"So he can think about what he's done. I'm sure that will make him learn his lesson."

"Oh."

"So, dry your tears and have fun, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now run along, Elmer."

"But can't I just stay here with you in case Mitch will pick on me again?"

"Sure, Elmer."

"Thank you, Ms. Keane."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Bubbles were peacefully sitting on the sofa, thinking to herself while she was staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if the professor is finished with the parasol yet? I wonder what's taking so long? I hope the professor made the parasol rig—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. It was getting louder, louder and louder.

"Bubbles?" A gentle voice replied. "I'm here."

"Huh?" Bubbles said. She looked to her left to see nothing. She looks to her right to see her dad, standing in front of her, smiling. His hands were behind his back. "Oh! Where were you professor? I was getting worried."

"I was working in the lab for four hours to make the top. Anyhoo," Professor Utonium said. "here's the parasol." He gave it to Bubbles who hugged it very tight while she was closing her eyes and beaming. She opens them after a few minutes.

"Oh, thank you professor!" Bubbles exclaimed, squealing with delight. Her blue, clear eyes were brightening. She gave her dad a nice hug. The hard-working professor did the same to his daughter. He too was smiling with her and his eyes were not opened.

"Now, I must head to the telephone."

"Who are you phoning?"

"Someone from Townsville Quality Discount Catering."

"You mean the one who arrived at our party when my Octi went missing?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so um… there's the phone next to the sofa."

"Thanks for telling me, Bubbles."

"Don't mention it."

So the professor walked to the black telephone that was on a brown, smooth, wide oval table which is small. It is at the left of the sofa. The phone is just like any ordinary telephone. The handle was smooth and curved and it is on the top. There are loads of buttons to press but they are circular and tiny. The numbers are from 0 to 9 and two buttons have symbols which are and #. The buttons are also black and the buttons are in four rows. The first row has 1, 2 and 3, the second row has 4, 5 and 6, the third row has 7, 8 and 9 and the final row has , 0 and #. The buttons were below the handle and were on the surface. It is extremely stiff and pretty hard. The professor picked up the handle and he carefully dialled the number.

* * *

Author's Note: You got most of the characters right, Neros Urameshi but still you haven't found out who Robin, Bullet, Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum dressed up as. So you can't have the surprise yet. Just tell me in your review, okay? Anyhoo, anyone wanna try to guess who the party guests are dressed up as? If you conjecture right, you will find out what the surprise is. So please read and review. Reviews make me happy, you know. If I get many reviews, I'll try to update faster. But I guess I can't 'cause I'm going to Hong Kong on the 27th, so I cannot update. Don't worry though, when I come back I'll attempt to update. So, are any of you gonna miss me? 


End file.
